elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 14/OVA/10.5
Note : The intent here is to have true transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2013) episodes. This will mean adding 'stage directions' to these as we go along. By adding the descriptive text inbetween dialogue blurbs, we can make these unique to the EL Wiki and centralize yet another resource to these pages. As always, the synopses are available on the title link. Unlike prior entries, this transcript is wholly original to this site. This one is a blank slate, so all efforts are welcomed, without exception. Elfen Lied Anime Episode Fourteen/OVA - Rainstorm ~ Regenschauer Nana: Ah Ah Ah Ah Mayu!! Aaah.. Mayu: Hurry, turn the gas off. Nana: aah ooh Mayu: Don't worry I'll take care of it. Nana: Okay, then I'll do this instead. Mayu: Wha-what, well uh just try to be careful. Nana: Look I'll be fine. It just has to be cut up, right? Ah ah uh uh ah ah Mayu: Su-uh-sure uh, I guess. Maybe you can do it a little less forcefully? Nana: Ah... uh oh, huh? Mayu: ngh mmn mm... Nana: agh ... I thought for sure it was gonna go better this time. Mayu: Just give it another shot and you'll do fine. Nana: Am I, just totally useless? Mayu: N-no not at all. Nana: If I can't contribute anything I'll probably be kicked out. Mayu: Listen Nana... Nana: Hmm? Mayu: No one expects you to do anything perfectly the first time. Also there are plenty of other chores besides getting dinner ready that you can help out with. Uh-ng lets see.. Nana: Maybe I can be the one who gets things from hard to reach places. Mayu: Th-that wouldn't work. Nana: Why not? Mayu: Even you said so yourself didn't you Nana? We have to protect your secret as much as we possibly can. Someone important to you told you to be careful right? Nana: Ah.. Papa.... Mayu: Hmm Nana: ahh Yuka: I'm home Mayu: uhuh Nyu: Nyu Mayu: Welcome back. Kouta: Something smells burned. Yuka: Yeah you're right. Kouta: Hey we're back. Did you guys burn something? Mayu: uh, not really. Lunch is ready, so please come join us if you like. It's just a single dish though. Yuka: Thanks Mayu, sorry for leaving you with all of the work. Mayu: Don't worry about it. Nana: oohh.. Mayu: So, did you find anything good out there? Yuka: Yup mmhehe Nana: Uhh?...mm mmm ah mmm.. Kouta/Yuka: Uhhh.. Nana: ..ahh, Thanks for the food. Yuka: What's up with Nana? Mayu: Well she's... Kouta: She's still trying to figure out her strengths huh. Yuka: She always keeps quiet and never says anything about herself. I have no idea what she'd be good at. Kouta: Honestly there's lots I'd like to ask her about. Mayu: hmm.. Yuka: Ah, why not have her clean, maybe with Nyu? Mayu: huh? Kouta: Yeah that could be good. Nyu: Nyuu! Mayu: With Nyu? Kouta: Yeah so? Mayu: Ah well, Nana is.. Nyu: aaahhhh Mayu: ..it seems she doesn't think much of Nyu. Yuka: Huh? Why not? Mayu: I guess uh... Kouta: Look it's too late for that now. If we have them do something together it might break the ice and get them closer. Mayu: Get closer? Kouta: Yeah, all of us closer. Mayu: mhmm, oh Kouta. Yuka: hmmmm Kouta: eheh Yuka: Thanks for the food. Nana: With Lucy you said. Mayu: Uhuh, you two should try cleaning together. Nana: Alright then, fine I'll do it. As a fellow Diclonius, I refuse to lose any challenge to her! Mayu: Th-that's kind of not the point. Nana: Alright, victory will be mine. Mayu: uhhh Nyu: Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu, uhuhh nyuuuuuuuuu. Nana: ehh, Alright! Nyu: Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu.. Nana: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ahaa-oh ugh ooh ah uf Nyu: Nyu?...oohh aa nyu nyu nyu.. Nana: Give me back my leg you. Nyu: aaahh, NYUUUUU!!...nyu nyu nyu ynu.. Nana: Ahh, mmm eh eh nnngrnnn.. Nyu: ..Nyu?.. Nana: aaahhhh-AAAhh Nyu: Nyuuu Nana: ugh ah ah .. so, looks like the other side get a little dirty, huh. Nyu: Nyuuu Yuka: Oh no! Nyu: Huh Yuka: Nana! Nana: It's not as bad as it looks. Yuka: What happened? Nana: It's okay, I'm alright. Yuka: You really don't look alright to me, there's blood on your face. Let's clean you up and disinfect that cut. Nana: Okay. Yuka: Come on, careful. Nyu will you clean this up after that we can have some snacks. Nyu: Nyu! Nana: Some snacks? Nyu: Nyu nyu nyuu... Nana: Aaaah, Lucy great. Look they're shaped like cute little birds. Nyu: Nyu nyuu aah ah nyu Nana: ahahaha, Thanks Mayu. Mayu: ahaha, That's right. Nyu: Nyu nyu nyu Yuka: I didn't think a few cookies would make them this happy. Kouta: For all we know maybe all the girls with horns react to desert like this. Yuka: Somehow I don't think that's relevant. Nana: I mean, they're shaped like little birds. It's almost a shame to eat them, don't you think? Nyu: Mmmggmm...mmmghghmm...gmmmhhm Nana: No way, this is the best thing I've ever eaten. Nyu: Aaaaaah... Nana: They're so sweet and crunchy. Yuka: Oh yeah, about Nana's chores. Mayu: Hey Nana, so how did the cleaning go?... Kouta: ...yeah Nana: I hate cleaning. Mayu: well but, uh... Nana: I said I hate it, I HATE IT! Kouta: ..but you can at least clean right? Even Nyu does it to help out. Nana: It has nothing to do with it. I really just can't stand cleaning okay. Kouta: NANA! Nana: Wha, what is it? Kouta: You shouldn't be so selfish. I told you, people who don't help out can't stay here anymore. Nana: I never asked you to let me stay here in the first place did I? Kouta: Hey, Listen Damn IT! Yuka: Relax Kouta. Nana if you don't like cleaning we can figure out something else. Nana: Forget it! Mayu: Nana wait! Kouta: Uhh.. Nyu: Nommomommmmgmm... Nana: I knew it, it's impossible for me to live with other people like that. Also with Lucy around. Yeah that's right, she's the only problem here. If it weren't for her it'd be perfect, not just for me but everyone else as too. Bando: HEY! Nana: huh? Bando: Don't be tossing trash on the beach. I'll freaging kill ya. Man at the beach: uh, I'm sorry. Bando: If I see you littering around here one more time, you'll be done for asshole. Man at the beach: Okay I got it. Bando: Shit. Damn top sticks to the back of my teeth, freagin crappy melon bread pissin me off. errgh ugh...the hell you doin? You mean you're still hanging around here. Nana: I was just thinking about something you said before. About how people like me don't belong anywhere, but really I do. So I'm saying you're a liar. Bando: Eh you really think so kid. Well more importantly we gotta hurry up and find out where she's hiding. Nana: Ah! Bando: Eh? What's up? You must be hidin something. Nana: Uh? Li-like what? Bando: Hold on, does that mean you found her and you didn't tell me? You know where she is don't ya? Nana: What did I say to make you think that? Bando: Your not sticking up for her. Give it a little time and now the two of you start getting chummy with each other. Nana: Uh? Bando: Answer me damn it! She's my prey, understand? Nana: I know, I'll bring her here tonight I promise. Bando: Bring her here? Nana: What else am I going to do? You found me out right. That's right, being around me is too dangerous, I'll put Mayu and everyone else in a really terrible situation. Bando: I've checked and the sand dunes are mostly cleared so there's nothing too big she can throw at me. Then I just gotta be sure to keep my distance from her. Game over uhahahaha. Nana: Uhh Nyu: Nyuuu! Nyu Mayu: Welcome back. Nana: Oh, uh thank you. Mayu: Nyu was so worried. You just left and we had no idea where you went. Nana: huh.. Nyu: Nyuuuuu Kouta: I overreacted too, I'm sorry. Nana: Nnn It's my fault, I was being selfish. I'll be sure to clean and help out. Kouta/Yuka: mmmh Mayu: Where are you going? Nyu: Nyuu Nana: I-I thought maybe the two of us could take a walk, and make up or something. Mayu: A walk? Nana: Yeah, well I guess I'll see you later. Nyu: Nyu nyu Mayu: Hmm.. Nyu: Nyuu?.. auhh Nana: This is...this is for the best. Isn't it?.. uhh, she heard me... Bando: Nnrr-eh, friggin rain. Not so hot for my suede shoes but awful handy for washing up the blood. Nana: ..uhh Nyu: ehehh, Nyuu. Nana: You wanna share with me? Nyu: Nyu! Nana: So, you just expect me to forgive you now? No way, you can't buy people off with food. Aah! Nyu: Nyuuu! mhm-mm ah! Nana: Lucy! Professor Kakuzawa: Well, this is a dilemma. Having dug up all the information on the mysterious death, it seems she's definitely still hiding somewhere around Kamakura, but locating and apprehending a young girl whose existence was previously unknown, is like grasping at smoke. Hm? Horns? Kurama: I finally found her. She's the demon who will bring ruin to this world. Professor Kakuzawa: So she's a.... an original? Kurama: 5 years ago, 4 children were savagely murdered at an orphanage. It was this girl who at that time went missing, and barely 1 week after that a mass killing occurred at a festival packed with people. Witnesses only describe the culprit as a young girl, wearing a knit cap. Probably to hide her horns. Professor Kakuzawa: And now we know her face too. Kurama: I've already cast out the net. Professor Kakuzawa: Excellent work. Kurama: Lets hope... that this is the end. Professor Kakuzawa: Hmm..... I'm sure it's only the beginning. Nana: I wonder if she's okay. We're not even friends, why am I worrying about her so much? Lucy, are you back? Young Lucy: Ahhu ahhu ahhu ahhu ahhu Aiko: I'm going to the police. Young Lucy: You should just say that I did it. Aiko: Nooo I can't do that. Young Lucy: Don't worry about it, it's just one person after all. Aiko: Huh? Young Lucy: Let's hide here till morning. Aiko: That won't help at all. No matter how much we run away. Young Lucy: Nhh look... Aiko: Huh? ah Ho-how are you doing that? Young Lucy: It's cuz I'm a witch. So there's really nothing I can't do. Aiko: Wow that's cool! Nana: I know I should be leading her to the beach, but this is my chance. I can finally show them I'm not useless...Papa. Soldier: There's no one else remaining inside. Kurama: You're sure right? Soldier: Yes sir. The wanted girl was confirmed on our surveillance camera footage. Kurama: Good, we move out as soon as preparations are complete. Professor Kakuzawa: Soon we'll find ourselves face to face with the queen. Yuka: She and Nyu went for a walk? Mayu: Yes, that's what she said. Kouta: That sounds kinda strange. It seems like Nana has been trying really hard to avoid Nyu. Mayu: They've been gone a pretty long time now Yuka: This rain sure has got me worried. Mayu: Yeah. Kouta: Let's just hope they're waiting out the weather and they'll be back as soon as it clears up....I swear. Lucy: We're friends? Nana: Ahh!? Aiko: Maybe a few years from now, if you're able to find me, then we can still be friends right? Kouta in Young Lucy's head: Be my friend. Aiko: Can't we? Lucy: But I..I'm a...mmh..friends with someone like me.. Aiko: Uhh...I don't care how you look, the only thing I care about is you. Young Lucy: Aahh Aiko: Don't worry, mater what I really, like you. Let me hold on to this okay? Young Lucy: Uh, okay. Aiko: I promise I'll take good care of it and always remember you. Lucy: Don't tell me, you're going to the police. Aiko: Mmhm Young Lucy: Ahh you can't! Aiko: Aah! Young Lucy: How did they find us already? Professor Kakuzawa: It looks like we're up against two Diclonii, we better move in quick. Kurama: We still don't know if the other one is a Diclonius. Professor Kakuzawa: The cap she's wearing is proof enough. We can't afford to take the risk. Fire! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Anime Category:Series Information